Sleep Paralysis
by IsdR2017
Summary: Dreaming during sleep paralysis is a scary thing. [shadonic][sonadow]


A blue ear flickered in the dark, rousing the owner from deep slumber. Sonic furrowed his brow, trying to make out what an earth that noise was. Is. It was still going. A voice, deep and raspy. Almost whispering. Laughing? Wait... it almost sounded like... Shadow? No. Couldn't be. The sound was coming from his right and yet he could feel the mattress dip slightly to his left where the dark agent lay.

He tried to sit himself up to suss out the source of the sound only... He couldn't! His body refused to cooperate. A mere twitch of the finger was all that Sonic could manage. What was this? How was it happening? Why couldn't he move.

The laugh came back to his ears almost sent a chill down the hedgehog's spine. Slowly he managed to crack an eye open, revealing one glazed emerald eye. He attempted to glance around the bedroom but everything was dark and fuzzy. Except for a figure stood by his side of the bed that he could make out of his peripheral vision.

It looked a lot like Shadow, confusing the blue hedgehog further. It's hands were clenched tightly and it was staring at him with wide, crazy eyes still laughing at him.

Sonic was suddenly very tense. That thing, whatever it was since it surely couldn't be the ultimate life form, looked as though it was out for blood. And it was staring directly at it's helpless prey.

Willing his body, pleading it, to move Sonic jaggedly twisted his neck, turning to the figure. But the moment his eyes landed directly on the creature it vanished followed by an increasingly loud whooshing sound in his ears. The hedgehog blinked, pushing himself up to sit up without even realising it, continuing to stare with wide eyes at the spot the Shadow double had been.

He felt movement from the bed next to him. "Sonic...?" a sleepy voice asked.

Sonic didn't turn to face it's owner, the sound reminding him of that haunting sound. He instinctively flinched when a hand landed on him his shoulder.

"Your shaking," the voice spoke again though a little more alert this time. Black arms snaked around the hero's waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Swallowing hard Sonic shook his head, having not even realised how badly he was shaking until now. "N..no. Yes. I'm dunno." He turned to look at his partner almost expecting to see those wild, burning eyes that were out for blood. Instead he was met with soft, gentle rubies full of concern. "I think that... I was awake but I wasn't. Like I wasn't asleep but I was still dreaming. I couldn't move."

Shadow pulled the hedgehog in a hug. "What did you dream about?"

"You," Sonic replied. "But it wasn't you. I think. It just looked like you only..."

"Only...?"

"It was like you were bad. Like real bad. You were standing next to me at the bed just staring at me with these...these eyes. Crazy eyes. And you were laughing at me. As if you were getting ready to kill me or something."

The ultimate life form scoffed and for a moment Sonic thought that he was about to be made fun of. Instead he was met with a confident expression. "Why on earth would you dream of something like that? You know I would gladly give my life to ensure your safety." He laid back down, pulling the hero with him, mumbling the word 'idiot' under his breath.

Sonic bit his bottom lip, trying to get comfortable and resting his head on Shadow's shoulder. He suppose now that he thought about it his dream was pretty stupid. Shadow was good now. Well... If you call working with GUN good. Sonic wasn't exactly fond of their methods sometimes. The fact was Shadow was no longer hell bent on murder or out for revenge anymore was all that mattered. With a sigh Sonic closed his eyes and attempted to drift off back to sleep.

Next to him the dark agent stared up at the ceiling, his expression unreadable. Memories that never were flashing through his mind. Of himself mercilessly ending the lives of soldier after soldier, shooting down the President's escape route, and Sonic... doubled over on the floor clutching his bleeding side. The smaller hedgehog asked him why. Why was he doing all of this? Why had he caused so much death and destruction. Shadow had merely laughed at the pathetic mess in front of him before delivering the final...

Shadow shuddered, grimacing. He glanced down at his mate, hearing quiet snores from the hero. He smiled sadly, returning his gaze to the ceiling. "I'm sorry Sonic."

* * *

 **If you made it this far then thank you for reading. I originally started this because I had a very similar experience with sleep paralysis the morning before I wrote this. It's _very_ creepy to be dreaming that your other half is looking ready to murder you while you awake and unable to move.**

 **If your confused about Shadow's little flashback at the end they were moments from the game ShTH. Like a timeline that didn't actually happen yet Shadow still remembered it.**

 **This was supposed to be a little drabble so there won't be any more.**


End file.
